Power-up Guide
This page will detail what exactly power-up style techniques do, and how they interact with perks. Gates *Gate 1 - Increases speed and strength by one step. Does not go over cap. *Gate 2 - Increases stamina by one step and refreshes stamina loss (does not heal cumulative injuries, only 'ignores' them). Does not go over cap. *Gate 3 - Allows the user to use Reverse Lotus, and increases taijutsu proficiency by one step. Can go over cap. *Gate 4 - Increases the speed and strength bonus by an extra step. Exertion in this gate will severely debilitate the user varying on length of exertion. Can go over cap. *Gate 5 - Increases stamina by two steps, and taijutsu proficiency by one step. Can go over cap. *Gate 6 - Allows the user to use Morning Peacock. Also increases reflexes by one step. Can go over cap. *Gate 7 - Allows the user to use Daytime Tiger, and increases strength and speed by an extra step (essentially three steps of speed and strength from the user's base in this gate). Can go over cap. User's muscles are shredded upon deactivation of gates. *Gate 8 - Pick someone. Chances are they're going to die. Yes, your victim could do something ingenius or otherwise and still come out the survivor - but... that's a slim chance. Senjutsu Senju Sage Mode +3 Strength +2 Stamina +2 Speed +2 Sensory +1 Sight/Smell/Hearing/Reflex Toad Sage Mode +2 Strength +2 Stamina +2 Speed +3 Sensory +1 Sight/Smell/Hearing/Reflex Snake Sage Mode +2 Strength +2 Stamina +3 Speed +2 Sensory +1 Sight/Smell/Hearing/Reflex Standard Sage Mode All the same boosts EXCEPT they get to choose two +3's of their own from Strength/Stamina/Speed/Sensory. This is to compensate for lack of a gatherer and no special ability. All Contract Sage Modes get a 5 turn limit w/out a Gatherer or some Juugo splicing involved. Standard Sage Mode and Senju Sage Mode however gets an 8 turn limit without the Juugo splicing. People who don't belong to the contract but want to have an animal themed sage mode can get it done, but lose the extra +3 that Standard Sage Mode gets in lieu of a special ability. - Perfect Frog Sage Mode also allows Frog Kata. - Perfect Snake Sage Mode also allows Visual/Auditory Genjutsu immunity. - Perfect Senju Sage Mode allows the use of the Sage Art: Gate of the Great God technique. --------------- Curse Seal *Stage 1 Curse Seal increases chakra by one step, and gives the user a large pool of chakra to pull from. It also allows the user to 'ignore' lesser wounds. (Increase two perks of the user's choosing by one step. (Str/Stamina/Speed/Toughness/Reflex) Choice can't be undone) *Stage 2 Curse Seal increases chakra by two steps, and gives the user a massive pool of chakra to pull from. It allows the user to ignore many wounds, but if used by someone without a strong enough body, it can cause internal damage. (Increases the initial two perks of the user's choosing by a extra step and all other cores by one.) Jinchuriki Stage 1 - T4 Chakra (All Jinchūriki actually have T3 Chakra until they activate Stage 1. Stage 1 is when the person is engulfed in the chakra of their Bijuu and with their chakra combined with the tailed beast they are at T4 Chakra.) Stage 2 - +1 to Strength, Toughness, Speed, Reflex, Stamina (In this form the Jinchūriki's chakra also has tails representing their allotted Bijuu.) Stage 3 - This form gives each Jinchūriki a custom jutsu that fits with its Bijuu. (In this form the host/Jinchūriki becomes Partial Tailed Beast. Examples would be Gaara when half his body resembled Shukaku. Killer B with octopus tentacles, ect.) Stage 4 - This form is the Tailed Beast Mode. It grants +2 to Strength, Toughness, Speed, Reflex, and Stamina. In addition the Jinchūriki can start logging for the Tailed Beast Bomb/Ball Jutsu. (The host/Jinchūriki become the tailed beast in all physical forms.) Sharingan *Tomoe One Sharingan - increases reflexes by one step and sight by one step. Relevant to only whats within your field of vision. Allows the user to see chakra pathways in an individual. (Cannot Exceed T2 Reflex or T2 Sight) *Tomoe Two Sharingan - increases reflexes and sight by two steps. Relevant to only whats within your field of vision. Allows the user to see chakra pathways in an individual. (Cannot Exceed T3 Reflex or T3 Sight) *Third Tomoe Sharingan - Increases Reflexes by two steps, Sight by two steps, and Mind by one step. Relevant to only whats within your field of vision. Allows the user to see chakra pathways in an individual. (Cannot Exceed T5 Reflex or T3 Sight) * Copy Wheel Sharingan - Allows you to copy other techniques with ease. (Limit one use per week) Byakugan Base level Byakugan provides one step to reflexes, two steps to sensory, and two steps to sight (does not go over cap). Allows the viewing of the chakra network, 360 vision, and the perception/recognition of a genjutsu (but not being able to do anything about it based off that alone). Default viewing range without perks is 50m. Sight perks increase the Byakugan's abilities as follows: *21/20 - Stacks with Byakugan's default sight steps (making it +3), and increases the default viewing distance of Byakugan to 100m. Allows telescopic vision at this level - can focus up to 500m. *Trained Eyesight - Increases Byakugan's default viewing range to 300m - can focus up to 1km, and allows for precise attacks against tenketsu points when employing Jyuuken. (Essentially Neji level mastery in Shippuuden.) Provides a step to Focus without the drawback of losing awareness elsewhere.(can go over cap). Note - Must have Jyuuken for tenketsu precision to apply. *Eagle Eye - Increases Byakugan's default viewing range to 500m - can focus up to 10km , allows for viewing in the infrared spectrum, and provides two steps to Focus without the drawback of losing awareness elsewhere. Also provides the 'Precise Needles' perk for the purpose of indirect application of Jyuuken (essentially Hinata level mastery in Shippuuden.) Note - Must have Jyuuken for 'Precise Needles' perk to apply. Akimichi Pills *Green pill increases chakra by one step. *Yellow pill increases chakra by two steps and strength by two. *Red pill increases chakra by three steps, increases strength by three steps, increases speed by one step, uses up all available 'calories', and enables butterfly mode. It has a long cooldown, since you have to build up enough calories to use it again. Inuzuka Four Legs Technique *Increases speed and reflexes by one step. Mastery of this technique (roughly Jounin level) increases the speed to two steps. (Cannot exceed T4 Reflex) Raiton Armor *Increases speed by two steps and reflexes by one step. Provides immunity to Genjutsu. (Can go over cap) Doton Armor *Increases toughness by two steps. Can go over cap. Oukashou (Chakra Enhanced Strength) *Increases strength by number of chakra perks the user has. (Vast Chakra means +2 to your strength perk) Regarding Stacking Buffs Buffs are being redone in the way they interact with one another. To put it simply they merge into one another instead of stacking. So there will be no achieving 'Tier 154' durability (Gross exageration) , By trying to cheese your way into being a Kaguya with Domu and Bone manipulator or other durability enhancing buffs. Say buff A gives + 3 speed +1 strength Buff 2 gives +2 Speed +2 Strength +1 Stamina With both Buff A and B active, the person will have +3 speed +2 Strength +1 Stamina They will NOT have +5 Speed. +3 Stength. +1 stamina Speed System With new new speed system, perks are supplementary to how fast your base rank allows you to move in a post, the values are as follows. Keep in mind when roleplaying that you are simply unable to just avoid attacks while moving at your max speed towards a target, dodging will slow you down. So RP Creatively. E to D+ Grade (Citizens, Acad Students, Genin, Samurai Trainees - All Graded Rank Equivalents) 1 Tile a post C- to C+ Grade (Veteran Genin, Chuunin, Veteran Chuunin lvl 1. Samurai and Officers - All Graded Rank Equivalents) 2 Tiles a post B- to B+ Grade (Veteran Chuunin lvl 2 and 3. Rookie Jounin, Officer+, Lieutenants - All Graded Rank Equivalents) 4 Tiles A- to A+ Grade (Jounin, Veteran Jounin, Kages, Commisioners and Shogun - All Graded Rank Equivalents) 5 Tiles S Grade: 7 Tiles Perks Modify the above values as follows: Fast + 1 Tile Very Fast + 2 Tiles Extremely Fast + 3 Tiles Bullet + 4 Tiles (Any Past cap boosts give an additional 1 tile per step of perk.) Tier 5 Speed = 5 tiles Tier 6 Speed = 6 tiles So On. Body Flicker Technique: This technique allows the user to greatly enhance their speed past human limits by use of chakra. Without a perk this individual can add up to an additional two tiles to their overall movement speed. The use of the technique will give them significant fatigue as well as a drain on their chakra reserves. In addition the user will suffer disorientation as well as tunnel vision and loss of focus. (Tunnel vision can be counteracted with Tomoe 1 Sharingan, Focus or a combination of Byakugan and 21/20) Flicker Practitioner (T1): This individual can add up to an additional four tiles to their overall movement speed. The use of this technique with this perk will cause the user a good amount of physical fatique as well as a little bit of chakra drain; in addition they'll suffer minor disorientation and a lack of focus. (Tunnel vision can be counteracted with Tomoe 2 Sharingan, T2 Focus or a combination of Byakugan and Trained Eyesight or Amazing Focus) Flicker Adept (T2): This individual can add up to an additional six tiles to their overall movement speed. The use of this technique with this perk will cause the user a little physical fatigue but no excess strain on their chakra reserves. Flicker Fighter (T4) This individual can add up to an additional eight tiles to their overall movement speed. The use of this technique with this perk has no ill effects on the user whatsoever.